


Iggy's Mansion

by yeaka



Series: The Chocobro Show [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto suddenly grew a conscience.
Series: The Chocobro Show [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538524
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Iggy's Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV, Luigi’s Mansion, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The second Ignis steps into the apartment, he knows they started without him. He can hear the snappy, old-school background track on an infinite loop. As soon as Ignis has shed his jacket and stepped out of his shoes, he’s marching into the living room. He specifically asked them to wait for him, but he’s not surprised to find the television already on. It’s what he gets for expecting two young men with zero patience to actually respect his wishes. The controller’s set on the coffee table, Noctis turned to Prompto. 

“You’re the good guy, I swear—” Noctis is saying, but he cuts off when he sees Ignis, sheepishly shrinking back. “Shit, sorry, Iggy. We just figured you’d be here any minute anyway. ...We didn’t get very far...”

Ignis can tell. They’re in Professor E. Gadd’s laboratory and haven’t even bothered pausing. Instead, he’s frozen on a single line of dialogue, while Luigi’s idly animation plays out. Ignis watches him scratch his butt through his denim overalls, staring at the professor as though he’s about to receive new information. He’s not, because Noctis and Prompto seem to be too tied up in a discussion to play.

Prompto twists around and tells Ignis, voice thick with the accusation, “You didn’t tell me this was a horror game!”

Ignis lifts his brow and takes his seat on the couch, forcing Prompto to shuffle back into Noctis. He answers, “I would hardly call it _horrific_ for adults, but that is the intended genre, yes.”

Noctis sighs, “He just doesn’t get the point. He thinks _we’re_ the bad guys—”

“We _are_!”

“Prom, we’re playing a Mario brother for fuck’s sake!”

“Then why is he working for that psychopath?”

Against his better judgment, Ignis joins in. “I presume you speak of Professor E. Gadd?”

Prompto swivels around to face Ignis. He jabs a finger at the TV and huffs, “Okay, so we just learned the plot, and then Noct explained it to me again, and if I’m not mistaken, it’s this: we’re going into these ghosts’ home, disturbing their way of life and violently sucking them into a tiny, confined space, before we cart them off to give to this madman, who wants to put through a machine that will _mutilate them_ to the point they loose a whole _dimension_, and then he’s going to hang up their deformed carcasses in frames like artwork!”

Ignis opens his mouth, then closes it. He admits, “That is the gist.”

“You make it sound so bad,” Noctis groans.

“It is bad!”

“Prom, the ghosts aren’t innocent.”

Prompto gestures at the TV again. “They looked innocent to me! Those mice weren’t hurting anybody!”

“They hurt us!”

“Because we’re stomping around in their house!”

“It’s our house—we won it in a contest!”

“Well obviously somebody put it on the market without telling the ghosts!”

Ignis interrupts, “I don’t suppose you’ve discovered much of the Mario plot, then?”

Noctis jumps on that. “Yeah! What about Mario? We gotta save him!”

“Okay, so let’s say I believe you that these ghosts, who really seem to be just minding their own business, kidnapped our brother. Do we really have to give them to this lunatic who’s gonna torture and display them?”

“Well... yeah,” Noctis splutters. “That’s how the game works.”

“Well, it’s a stupid game!”

“It’s one of my childhood favourites,” Ignis notes, although he’s still frowning, because technically, Prompto’s not wrong.

Prompto huffs, “I don’t wanna play it.”

“Are you kidding me?” Noctis grumbles. “We literally just finished a racing game where you _blew me up._”

“But I didn’t pull your body out of the wreckage, stamp it down into 2D, and hang it on the wall!”

Noctis lets out an aggravated noise and sinks back into the cushions. Ignis reaches for the controller, deciding to take over. He reasons, “Why don’t you just watch, and maybe once we start finding Mario’s discarded clothing, you’ll realize the urgency of the situation.”

Prompto blinks at him. “Mario’s _discarded clothing_? You made it sound like he was in distress! That just sounds like he’s having a good time!”

Ignis stifles a snort while Noctis drops his head into his hands. Ignis makes the executive decision to just start playing again, and Prompto can deal with the morality of Mario games on his own.


End file.
